Into The Future
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: EDITED! Danny, Sam and Tucker go into the future to meet their future selves. This is not what you expect. And if it isn't, then go throw bricks at me! Some angst towards the ending. Oh and Major DxS and minor TxJ. Crappy summary, I know but please give it a shot! rated T for some swearing in Sam's part. By the way, PP happened but Danny and Sam didn't get together.


**Okay so I realized that I had a few mistakes here so I edited it a bit. It was supposed to be an after PP story with Danny and Sam together. Which explains the mistakes if you guys noticed. anyway, here is the Edited version! enjoy and please review what you think!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Danny, seriously, you're being ridiculous." Sam said making said halfa groan.

You see, Danny still hasn't gotten over the whole "I might turn into Dark Dan in the future" thing. He has been bugging Sam and Tucker about it every once in a while. And today would be one of those times. And it was driving Sam and Tucker nuts.

"Sam's right, dude. You already defeated 'him'. Why are you worried you'll turn into 'him' in the future? You have a stupid hero complex for crying out loud!" Tucker as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know, but guys, you'll never know! I mean I could start having changes right here, right now!" Danny exclaimed earning him a punch on the shoulder from Sam.

"Danny, will you shut up about this? For the seventh time this day, You. Will. Not. Turn. Into. Dark. Dan." Sam said as she poked his chest with every word.

"I know but… I just couldn't help but think about it. That, I would still end up being a psychopath and killing everyone I love…" Danny said as he glanced at Sam quickly before letting his eyes glance at the ground. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other before sighing simultaneously.

"And I thought Sam was the stubborn one…" Tucker said with a smirk. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"How about this, if it'll make you feel better, we can go to Clockwork right now and ask if he can show you your _bright _future." Sam said as she held Danny's face in her hand and lifted it up so that he was facing her. Danny smiled a little before nodding briefly. Maybe Sam was right, maybe Clockwork can help him with his problem.

"Alright, let's go."

**-LINEBREAK-**

"Goth01 to Clueless01, How is it out there?" Sam said through the Fenton phones as she gripped the wheel of the specter speeder. They were currently zooming through the Ghost zone towards Clockwork's tower.

"How come I'm still called 'clueless'?" Danny's voice came though the speaker. Sam rolled her eyes as did Tucker who was tapping away in his PDA.

"Clueless01, this is Technogeek01. Because you still can't tell the obvious things." Tucker said with a bored expression on his face.

"Yeah, you can't even tell what's going on between Tucker and Jazz." Sam said smirking at Tucker's surprised expression.

"What do you mean by 'what's going on between Tucker and Jazz'?" Danny asked confused as he glanced inside the speeder before turning back his attention on the path they were taking. Sam was about to tell him but Tucker begged her not to.

"Sam, please, I'll be the one to tell him." Tucker whispered as he blocked a hand over his Fenton phones so that Danny would not hear. Sam rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

"Hello? Goth01?" Danny's voice came again making Sam jump a little in surprise.

"Yes?"

"What was it you were saying?"

"Nothing… it was nothing." Sam said as she stepped on the gas a little harder.

"But you were—"

"Nothing, Danny. It was nothing." Sam said sweetly hoping that it will make him forget about it. Tucker snorted in the background. Danny glanced in the speeder and met Sam's eyes for a while. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Alright."

"I hate to interrupt your 'love fest' but I see Clockwork's tower straight ahead." Tucker said.

"Let's get this over with." Sam said as she stepped on the gas making the specter speeder go faster with Danny following closely behind.

**-LINEBREAK-**

"Clockwork? You here?" Danny called as he, Sam and Tucker wandered gingerly around Clockwork's tower.

"Ah, Daniel, Samantha and Tucker. I've been expecting you."

The trios turned to see Clockwork in his adult form appear in front of them.

"Hey Clockwork. I suppose you already know why we are here?" Sam said as she smirked over Danny's direction. Clockwork smiled as he morphed into his child form.

"Yes. Daniel over here is still worried that he might turn into his evil future self. And both you and Tucker are annoyed so you decided that I might help. Am I correct?" Clockwork asked as he morphed into his old form before going back to his adult one.

"Yes, you're so damn right correct." Tucker said as he rubbed his left temple while Danny blushed. Clockwork smiled as he changed into his child form.

"Very well then, follow me." he said as he led the teens to the room where all the view screens of different timelines were placed. Sam eyed them wearily.

"No offense, Clockwork but it's like your spying on us." Sam said as she looked at a view screen which showed a woman talking to a guy. And a few moments later, they kissed. Clockwork chuckled.

"Don't worry, Samantha. I only know what happened, what is happening, and what is going to happen. I do not watch you shower or eat your breakfast." Clockwork said as he took three amulets that were hanging on the wall before handing them to the trio.

"Um Clockwork, what is it exactly that you want us to do?" Danny said as he eyed the amulet in his hands with a confused expression on his place. Clockwork stared at him dully while Tucker and Sam passed a hand over their faces.

"Danny, are you doing this on purpose?" Sam asked. Annoyance dripped in every word.

"Doing what?" Danny asked exasperated. Sam sighed.

"Never mind. Forget about it. Clockwork is going to show us our futures." Sam said. Danny raised an eyebrow at Clockwork who morphed into his child form.

"But I thought traveling through time might alter the time stream?" Danny asked. Clockwork smiled at them.

"It does. But this time, it won't harm anything. As long as you won't change anything from the future. But if you do happen to alter a few things, I may have to reset the time. You have two hours before I send a portal. Now go, your future selves are expecting you." Clockwork said as he waved his staff creating a portal to the future.

"Alright. See you, Clockwork." Danny said as he grabbed Sam's and Tucker's hands and flew them in the portal.

**-LINEBREAK-**

_**TEN YEARS INTO THE FUTURE**_

The portal opened and spit the three teens out making them land on the ground with a thud. Sam landed first, followed by Danny then Tucker, crushing Sam beneath them.

"Could you guys get off of me now?" Sam wheezed. The two boys scrambled off of her before helping her up.

"Sorry, Sam." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck before looking around. He noticed that everything looked slightly different but nonetheless, it was still the same Amity Park. They landed on the hill overlooking the park. The tree was still here, only it was a little older than before. He could still see the fountain, the benches and the playground. He looked to his right and saw the familiar Danny Phantom statue still standing proudly in front of the city hall. Sam and Tucker stopped looking around to notice it too.

"Hey, the statue's still here." Tucker said. "I wonder if I'm still mayor."

"Probably not." Sam said.

"Aw… never mind, come on! Let's find our future selves! I want to see who I ended up with." Tucker said as he grabbed Danny and Sam's hands before pulling them along with him. Just as they reached the entrance of the park, a blast hurtled towards them. Danny quickly made them intangible so the blast went right through them.

"What was that?" Sam asked eyes wide with surprise. Danny changed into Phantom and flew up, scanning the area. Soon, he saw Technus destroying some appliances shops and getting their gadgets. He was about to go and charge at him when another ghost appeared. He had white hair that was similar to Danny's but was longer by a few inches. His suit was also identical to his. No doubt that it was his future self.

"Danny! It's you!" Sam called to him. Danny nodded before floating down and transforming back to his Fenton Form.

"Yeah…" Danny said. Sam and Tucker grinned.

"See? No Dark Dan! You didn't turn into him!" Tucker said. Danny smiled and sighed in relief before watching his future self, battle Technus.

"Really, Technus? I've already beaten you hundreds of times and you still want to fight me?" Daniel **(A/N: By the way, the future trio will be: Daniel, Samantha and Tuck.) **Asked as he easily dodged a blast from Technus. The blast came right at the younger trio's place and Danny once again made them intangible and flew them out of the way. Daniel glanced at where the blast went. Once he did, he saw his younger self along with his two younger friends. Daniel smiled to himself before turning his attention back to Technus.

"I have some important things to do so we might as well end this now." He said as he threw an ectoplasm blast at Technus sending him flying and crashing to the ground.

"Danny, catch!" Samantha yelled as she ran up to him and threw the Fenton thermos at him. Daniel quickly caught it and sucked Technus in it.

"I'll be back, Danny Phantom!" Technus yelled before he disappeared into the container.

"That's what they all say." Daniel said as he closed the thermos before floating down and changing into his human form. Samantha and Tuck soon joined him.

Behind some bushes, the younger trio watched in awe as they saw their future selves laughing and giving themselves a high five just like they do.

"Look, it's us!" Tucker said. Danny and Sam nodded. Soon, they saw Daniel whisper something into both Samantha's and Tuck's ears. They nodded and then disappeared.

"Huh? Where did they go?" Danny asked. After he had said the words, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see the older trio standing there with a smirk on their faces.

"AH!" The younger trio screamed making the older one laugh.

"No need to be scared, guys. It's just us." Samantha said with a smile. Sam eyed her curiously.

"Exactly what time of the future are we in?" she asked.

"Ten years into the future. Clockwork told me that you three would come because apparently, he still worried about becoming Dark Dan." Daniel said as he gestured to Danny.

"Oh please, you were worried too, you know." Tuck said. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"That's because they're the same person?" she said. The two were about to get into an argument before Daniel pulled them apart.

"Alright you two, knock it off. Sam, you know you can't get stressed. Especially when…" Daniel trailed off as he glanced at Samantha who nodded and took a deep breath. Danny and Sam looked at each other confused.

"Um… why do I can't get stressed?" Sam asked. Daniel smiled.

"You know what? Let's go to my house. You can ask your questions there." Daniel said as he transformed into Phantom before holding Samantha and Tuck's hands.

"Just follow me." he said before taking off.

"Well, this is interesting." Sam commented before Danny took her hand and flying them to Daniel's house.

**-LINEBREAK-**

"Alright guys, what are you questions?" Tuck said as all six of them got settled in Daniel's living room. And once they did, Danny couldn't help but notice that his and Sam's future selves were siting a little too close to each other. But he just shrugged it off.

"Are we still fighting ghosts?" Tucker asked. Daniel, Samantha and Tuck nodded.

"Yes, Tucker. We are still fighting ghosts. Man, I feel weird addressing myself." Tuck said with a grin.

"So there are no signs of Dark Dan, whatsoever?" Danny asked.

"As far as I know, none." Daniel said. Danny once again breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"I can finally stop worrying about it." Danny announced. Sam rolled her eyes at his statement.

"You weren't supposed to worry about it, you know." She said. Danny just stuck out his tongue at her. Daniel chuckled making Danny and Sam look at him. Tucker and his future self, engaged into a conversation on how he became a technical engineer when he grew up.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing." Daniel said throwing a knowing smile at towards Samantha's way. Danny cleared his throat before leaning away from Sam and blushing madly. Sam blushed too making their future selves laugh.

"Look whose blushing." Samantha said with a smirk causing Danny and Sam to blush even more. Hoping to get rid of the embarrassment she was feeling right now, Sam looked around the house. One thing she noticed about it that it was big enough to fit an average sized family. Daniel said that it was 'his' house. Could he seriously live in this house alone? But then again, you'll never know. Her eyes landed on the Danny of her time. He was currently in a conversation with his future self and her future self. She eyed her best friend/crush secretly. Couldn't her not notice how hard she had fallen for him? After that Disasteroid incident was solved, she really _hoped_that they could take the next step.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Danny snaked an arm around her waist. She blushed before looking at him to see him looking at her as well.

"Are you okay, Sam? You spaced out for a minute there." Danny asked. Sam smiled before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, uh, is it okay if I call you Daniel?" Sam asked Danny's future self, who nodded in agreement.

"So Daniel, your house is pretty big." She said.

"Not really. Just the right size." Daniel said.

"No I mean, the house is big for you to live in it alone."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed it to." Tucker said as he and Tuck joined the conversation.

"Do you really live alone?" Danny asked. Daniel smiled then looked at Samantha who nodded.

"No, I live with someone." Daniel said. Sam still looked suspicious. She eyed Daniel from head to toe secretly until her eyes rested on his left hand where she saw a wedding band. She then glanced at Samantha's hand where a wedding band, which was similar to Daniel's, was also present. Her eyes went to Tucker's future self, where she also saw a wedding band but it was different from Daniel's and Samantha's… unless…

Sam shook her head at the thought. She shouldn't assume that much. She just might get disappointed when she got her hopes up and realize that it didn't go the way she wanted it to be. Samantha then said something startling Sam out of her thoughts.

"How long do are you guys going to stay here?"

"Two hours." The trio said simultaneously.

"Wait, did I become an astronaut?" Danny asked curiously. He had always dreamed of becoming an astronaut but when he became half-ghost, he didn't think it was possible already. With the responsibility of once being a town hero, now a world hero, he barely even managed to get through one period without a ghost attacking. How much more if he became an astronaut. He would have to go to yearlong expeditions and when that happens, who would take his place? Sure, his best friends would surely take over. Along with Valerie and maybe even Dani Phantom, but he still wouldn't be settled because of his 'hero complex'.

"Well, no… I mean, you are Danny Phantom. You have a big responsibility. You or I rather, told myself that I didn't want to become an astronaut anymore. I didn't want to live this town for that long. My family, friends and ghosts are here. I don't want them to be in any danger when I'm not around to stop it. It's sad to say but I think it kind of became my obsession. And besides, I got to go to space without me being an astronaut anyway." Daniel finished with a sheepish, apologetic look. Danny nodded and smiled. It didn't bother him. He was happy he ended up making that decision.

"It's okay. I'm pretty happy with that decision. Will you tell me what job I have?"

"You, my friend, are a teacher in astronomy." Daniel said smirking at Danny's bewildered expression.

"A 'teacher'? As in like Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked. Daniel nodded.

"Oh God…" he said as he buried his face in his hands while Sam patted him on the back.

"Oh come on, dude, it's not that bad." Tucker said. "I mean so what if you're a teacher in middle school? Am I correct?" Tucker asked as he glanced at Daniel who nodded in confirmation.

"Being a teacher has its perks! I mean, you can torture your students whenever you like! You just have to make sure they learn some things so that you won't get fired. And besides, you're good with kids! You'll have no problem with it." Tucker said as Danny was true, he was fond with kids. He liked spending time with them. But he didn't tell it to anyone, he didn't know why but he just didn't.

"Was it really obvious?" Danny asked with his cheeks still painted a light shade of pink.

"No need to be embarrassed about it, Danny. I think it's cute." Samantha said making Daniel and Danny blush.

"Wait, how about me? Can you tell me what my job is?" Sam asked her future self. Samantha grinned.

"You're a vet. And a part-time environmentalist." She said. Sam grinned with pleasure.

"Cool." She said. As soon as the word left her mouth, a portal opened. Remembering their promise to Clockwork, the trio stood up.

"Well, I guess our time here is up." Tucker said as he, Danny and Sam went in front of the portal but not before saying goodbye to their future selves.

"Thanks again guys." Danny said. The older trio smiled at him.

"No problem, Danny. Now, do them and yourself a favor and _stop _thinking about you turning into 'him'. Okay?" Samantha said her eyes twinkling with amusement as Danny blushed.

"Will do." He said. Tucker grinned but he noticed something shining. He looked down and noticed the rings Sam noticed earlier.

"Hey! You three are married and didn't tell us?" he asked.

"You didn't ask. Besides, we aren't allowed to give away too much information. Now go, or Clockwork will force you out." Daniel said as he pushed the teens towards the portal. But the trio was persistent.

"Come on guys, one, small detail or clue. Please?" Tucker asked. His future self, laughed.

"Her initials are J and F. maybe that'll give you a clue." Tuck said as he winked at his younger self.

"J and F… J and F…" Tucker said repeatedly trying to figure out if he knew anyone with the initials J and F. Danny and Sam turned to their future selves expectantly. Daniel and Samantha chuckled at their expression before Daniel snaked an arm around Samantha's waist. Sam's eyes widened as everything made sense to her. As for Danny, he still looked confused.

"Wait… so that means…" Sam said trailed off. "I have one last question though." She said as she turned to her future self.

"Why is it that Daniel over here told you that you shouldn't get stressed?" she asked. Samantha smirked as she leaned unto Daniel.

"You'll find out soon, my dear." She said as she placed a hand on her stomach. Sam's eyes widened once more before the three of them were sucked back into their timeline.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Once they were sent back to their own timeline, the trio found themselves in the same position as earlier, with Sam on the ground followed by Danny then Tucker.

"Guys! Can't breathe!" Sam wheezed. Danny and Tucker quickly scrambled off of her before helping her up.

"Sorry." Both boys mumbled an apology before Tucker spoke again.

"I went through every single girl that I know whose name starts with a 'J' and so far, none of their surnames starts with a letter 'F' except for…" Tucker trailed off as his eyes widened in realization.

"Uh Tuck? Are you okay?" Danny asked as Sam waved a hand in front of his face.

"Jasmine Fenton!" Tucker suddenly exclaimed. He realized his mistake a little too late because Danny already had a confused expression on his face.

"Uh… wow look at the time, it's getting late and I think I hear my mom calling me so… bye guys!" Tucker stammered before taking off towards his house. Danny took one last glance at the disappearing form of his best friend before shaking his head and turning to his other friend. He then noticed that Sam had a shocked expression on her face. Complete with the "eyes as wide as dinner plates" and the "mouth hanging open" thing. The whole package.

"Uh, Sam? Are you okay?" Danny asked as he gently shook her a bit. Sam snapped out of her trance and turned to him with a half surprise, half annoyed expression on her face.

"Danny, are you to clueless to not notice?" Sam said as her expression morphed into full annoyance.

"Notice what?" Danny asked exasperated. Sam scowled.

"Everything! The hints! Do you not notice it?" Sam practically yelled. She really didn't mean too. But it pissed her off that Danny didn't notice those very obvious hints. She thought he was clueless but she didn't imagine him to be _this _dense. Danny had remained silent and stared at her with a blank expression on his face. But his eyes held various emotions. Those of which she couldn't determine what. So she decided to continue.

"Don't you notice the hints? The stares Tucker and Jazz are giving each other? Don't you notice their secret glances toward each other? Their hidden smiles and their giggles? Can you really be that clueless? Don't you notice it?" Sam exclaimed. She couldn't help it. All her frustrations and anger that had been bottled up inside of her just burst. She so badly wanted to give Danny an insight on just how clueless he really was. Most of freshmen year was frustrating for her because on no matter how many hints she gave him, he didn't notice. And until now, he didn't notice it.

"Can't you see something that's already right in front of you? Can't you see all the hints? Hints that I have been giving you for the past year? Hints of my feelings towards you? All the frustrations, anger and jealousy… haven't you noticed it? Haven't you noticed the way my smile faltered every time you would mention something about asking a girl out?"

"I did."

"Haven't you noticed the way I look at you? The way my eyes light up every time I see you? Haven't you noticed a dent on one locker where I punched it because you asked Valerie out?"

"I did."

"And earlier… haven't you noticed the looks our future selves were giving each other? When Daniel said that he wasn't living _alone_ in that damn house? Haven't you noticed how identical their rings were when Tucker mention them being married? Haven't you noticed when Daniel's arm wrapped around Samantha's waist affectionately? And when she placed a hand on her stomach? Don't you goddamn know what that means?!" Sam yelled. She had done it. She expressed all her anger and frustrations and possibly exposed her deepest secrets. But she didn't care anymore. It hurt her so bad that she just wanted to let it all out. She was never a person to cry in front of anyone but today, she made an exception. A tear rolled down her cheek freely as she sank to the ground.

"You're just too damn clueless!" Sam exclaimed again. Danny lowered himself to her level and scooped her up in his arms and locked her in a firm embrace before rocking them both back and forth.

"I know…" he said finally. Sam looked at him confused, angry and hurt. He _knew _and didn't bother to make a move? Maybe he didn't feel the same. But then again, what was that little scene earlier?

"You _knew_? And you didn't bother to do something about it?! You made me suffer into liking you and thinking that I could never be with you! And yet you knew all this time?!" Sam said as she stood up with Danny following suit with a sad, guilty and determined expression on his face.

"I know Sam, and I am _so _sorry. The truth is that the reason I was acting like that was because I like you… _a lot. _And it may be even _love_! But I kept those feelings to myself. Why? Because my enemies knew how I felt for you. And they would use you as bait to get me. I couldn't bear for you to get hurt so I ignored my feelings. I didn't know it was already hurting you too. I'm really sorry, Sam. Please, forgive me… I-I love y-you…" Danny said the last part in a whisper. For a minute, Sam stood there emotionless before she threw herself in Danny's surprised arms.

"You and your stupid hero complex!" she said as she buried her face on his chest. Danny smiled before placing a hand underneath her chin and turning her to face him. He wiped the remaining tears on her face with his thumb gently.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. Please stop crying." He said gently. Sam looked into his eyes before she leaned in to kiss his cheek before her eyes dropped to the ground. Danny, once again, took her face in his hands and kissed her squarely on the lips. Fireworks exploded and Sam couldn't help but feel she was in some cheesy romance movie but she didn't care. She finally got the man of her dreams. They broke apart shortly before they both rested their forehead on each other. Sam smiled at him. And he smiled back.

"And by the way, I already noticed Tucker and Jazz's 'developing' relationship." Danny said making Sam chuckle.

"I-I love you too." She said. Danny's smiled widened.

"I know."

* * *

**There! I hope that's better... anyway, please review what you guys think!**


End file.
